


If we are truly bittersweet.

by Envys_Erotica



Series: Your lips make the sweetest of lies (i wish i could taste them). [1]
Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, brief sex mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envys_Erotica/pseuds/Envys_Erotica
Summary: After a while you'd think they'd get sick of lying, lying to themselves, to each other.This is going to be a 3 part fix-it, because the end had me sobbing into my pillow. There will be some angst (mostly in chapter one) but it will gradually subside until it's just pure fluff (and maybe smut, but we'll see,)BTW- it will be told in different pov's so...E = Eun-HyukH = Hyun-Soo3rd pov
Relationships: Hyuk Lee/Cha Hyun-Soo
Series: Your lips make the sweetest of lies (i wish i could taste them). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	If we are truly bittersweet.

E -  
They say jealousy is the green-eyed monster, but the man in front of me looked just about as human as the rest of us. 

Looking at him made me feel nauseous, my usually steady heart feeling as though it would leap out of my chest at any given moment. I listened as he introduced himself, or...well I tried to listen but at that point, my attention had been stolen yet again by him.

Him being Cha Hyun Soo. The boy who's eyes drew you in like a tidal wave, the one who had a face of complete apathy, like a blank canvas, the same one whose faces now looked so painted, so alive. I tried to erase the thoughts that crept in my head about how I should be the only one to do such a thing, not this...thing. This thing that called themselves Jung Wuimyeong.

I was a man of reason, though admittedly I wasn't good at introspection but at least I knew that, though it seems as if anything concerning Hyun soo had me throwing reason like an empty bottle. I felt it build, that sickening feeling like acid and bile.

"Did he have to stand so close to him?"

"Why is he protecting him?"

"Does he know him?"  
"Did he know him?"  
"Did he want to?"

So maybe they were wrong, again. Like when they said we'd be safe if we stayed at home, or when they said that the president was sending the army for survivors.

Maybe jealously really wasn't a green-eyed monster, maybe it was just a man.

H -  
I screamed and I cried, I screamed so much that I felt my lungs ache along with my heart. 

It was stupid of me, stupid to think they were different, to think I was different. It was stupid to think that they had grown to see me as anything other than a monster, that not all "monsters" were evil or violent. 

The sounds began to blend after a while: the crying of the small boy who secretly in my head I thought of as my baby brother, the roar of the machine that breathed fire relentlessly, the screams and cries and please of agony from the one they had deemed "too dangerous" even after saving the poor boys life.

All of the sounds blended until they faded away.

At some point, I'd stopped screaming and I think that was around the same time Jung Wuimyeong had put his hand on my shoulder, though I'd felt nothing and I think when I turned to him he knew that.

I could tell from his slightly raised eyebrows to the tug at the corner of his lips, I knew what he was thinking. I knew because now I was thinking it too.

No matter what they say, it's always us against them.

E -  
I still don't know how it started, one minute he and I were like we usually were, that's to say him being his perfect adorable self, and me trying my hardest to keep what little restraint I had left of me so I didn't push him up against a wall and have him whining and moaning on my fingers while-...and the next my heart was racing for a whole other reason.

Whatever I had done in those mere minutes that I'd spent dreaming of bliss had apparently been just the right amount to have him all riled up and cursing. I'd never seen him angry and perhaps if I didn't hear the hurt that laced his voice I could have found it enjoyable, hell even hot. But I could hear it, I could hear as he fought back that deafening wet croak, and I could hear the pain that injected itself into my veins as he cried out "I'm not your dog."

It sounded more like a question than a statement, a question which he'd been meaning to ask but every time he tried his tongue got caught in his throat and his pounding heart found its way to his stomach.

Silence fell after he said it, only the sound of our breathing and I guess it grew too much because before I knew it he had turned to walk away. Except that's a lie because I saw the flicker in his eyes as he searched mine, hoping no praying that I countered or answered his question, the one that had taken ever epiphyseal plate in every bone of his body to muster.

I had plenty of time, I even saw the way his eyes fell when he realized I wasn't going to say anything, and still, I stayed. I told myself that he was better off that the apocalypse was no time to fall in love, either he'd hurt me or I'd hurt him, that in the end, he'd just be another person to watch me fall apart.

They say the most comforting words are lies, but at this moment I'd never felt so cruel.

H -  
Cold.

The floor was cold, but against my blazing skin, it was welcome. The rise and fall of my chest and my racing heart only adding to the heat and uncomfortableness, it felt like I was sweating under my skin. 

It took a moment but finally like a thick fog the colorless silence that filled my head cleared, at once questions invaded the once full space. The loudest (calling for the majority of my attention) being questions on where I was, or rather why I was where I was.

I slowly turned around, surprised to see 3 other people (only two of which who I knew) looking more confused and shocked than me.

I turned around fully so that I could face the man propped up against the wall, I think at this point I knew he was dead but I can't remember why it took so long. It was obvious, a person slumped against a wall with multiple injuries and eyes that lay still behind their eyelids instead of fluttering.

In a moment I felt it, it didn't rush like a tidal wave or seep like rain into clothes, in a moment it was just there as if it always had been. The feeling familiar, but like an old friend more like a distant memory one that used to keep you away but now just drifted in and out of your head leaving only that indescribable feeling of grey.

The sting of tears collecting in my eyes brought me back, back to the cold floor and the people in front of me. I suddenly realized that I hadn't spoken a word to them and so I turned to them, I don't remember what I said but I remember the way he looked at me, Eun-Hyuk.

His eyes didn't widen and his eyebrows didn't raise but I could tell he was surprised, at the time I couldn't tell how I could tell but I could. In silence I stared at him, I guess I was waiting for something. For him to say something, say anything but he didn't.

For some inexplicable reason, that too felt familiar. Whether it was his relentless stare (and with it the creeping thought that I wanted it to remain on me just a little while longer), or the feeling like I was missing something, something that was on the tip of my tongue. Something that was right in front of me.

E -  
His eyes, the first thing I noticed, the first thing I always noticed. The first time we met, the first time he cried, it was always his eyes and so it was no surprise that even now, even in a situation like this, even as he sat covered in blood (none of which his own) staring at the slouched old man I'd be so transfixed by them.

Usually looking into his eyes no matter the situation left a sense of stillness. I could hear the shouts of the people who I had promised to help, felt as they tugged at me in every direction liking starving wolves and it would all just pause. You could say his eyes were my private getaway, my shelter from the storm I'd created. 

Though at that moment his eyes, I saw no shelter, his eyes held no safety or privacy. His eyes were empty, completely and utterly devoid, as he stared into my eyes I genuinely didn't know who was in front of me.

It's then that I realized, his eyes didn't seem empty they were. He didn't remember.

Before the full gravity had time to crush my bones to dust, tears welled in his eyes, instinctively I took a step forward ready to help him up a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶u̶g̶g̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶,̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶w̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶i̶ ̶a̶m̶,̶ ̶o̶p̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶. 

At that moment there was nothing more...no in my whole entire life there was nothing more I wanted than to sit beside him and whisper words that could ease the boy whilst gently caressing his impossibly soft skin.

For a second I almost did, I felt as he pulled me in. The core of my being reaching out desperately to interact with him, to console him, to give him all I had even if I didn't believe he could love me in the same way I loved him. At that moment it was just Hyun Soo and me. The boy I loved, the one I loved so much that I swore to myself I'd never tell.

Though as I reached out, I was met with nothing but the cold air. At that moment my hand pulled back with such force like a rope had been tied around my wrist, for I knew. I knew that if I reached out, to touch and console him, to wipe away his tears which somehow looked so ethereal even on his slightly bloody and pained face, he wouldn't remember the hands that lay on his bare face.

With my heart barely beating, lodged in my throat aching to jump from my lips ready to face the fall, and with my hands tightly pressed to my side by the invisible tightening ropes, I swallowed my tears and convinced myself yet again that he'd be better off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this i really appreciate it. If you liked this work then feel free to tell me in the comments (though you obviously don't have to ❣️) or give this fic a kudos. 
> 
> Once again i really hope you guys liked it, thank you so much for reading i really hope you continue reading this since this will have two more chapters.
> 
> As always i'll love you regardless ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> Edit: If any of ya'll want requests for fanfics or to just scream about a specific scene from a fandom i'm in then please don't be shy and DM me at envys_erotica on instagram.


End file.
